


Apocalypse

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek saves Mulder from the Apocalypse.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Apocalypse by Jen Collins

Hi Everyone! Here's my first nervous stab at slash. Constructive criticism will be gratefully cherished at .  
Disclaimer: All XF characters belong to CC, 1013 and FBN. Those who shy away from character death stories should do so now.  
Summary: Krycek saves Mulder from the Apocalypse.

* * *

APOCALYPSE  
by Jen Collins

Alex fingered the Glock in the dark, praying the agent made his way home. *They* were everywhere. The whispering staccato of rain against glass did little to dispel the sounds, smells, the flashing colors of chaos in the streets. It infiltrated the darkened apartment as the enemy descended, herding humanity to its final destiny. The world was ending and an old man's rattled warnings haunted him with nightmarish images.

Evidence of the old man's prophecies dropped from the sky with the rain. These were the beginnings of a reign of terror that none would escape. He preferred the darkness in Mulder's apartment. In darkness he could hide from reminders of their stolen night together, of their first molten embrace and the kisses like droughts of clear water. In darkness he could do this thing. This atrocity masquerading as mercy.

*****

He pursued Mulder relentlessly. Heedless both of unseen dangers and the seeming impossibility of winning once again his place is his loved one's arms, he endured Mulder's rampant, violent rage in silence, his continual rejections with stoic loneliness--loath to allow another's touch. In the end it was a simple kiss that was Mulder's undoing; a furtive kiss that carried over the sincerity of his love. As he entered the hallway to leave, a hand jerked him to a stop. He turned to see familiar yearning in haunted eyes. Eyes he hoped for but did not expect. They shimmered with a reluctant love...a love he squandered in his quest for power. It was only after he lost everything that he understood truly what was lost.

Hesitantly, he pressed his lips to Mulder's temple. When Mulder leaned into him, he became bolder, pulling him close, trailing butterfly kisses from the finely sculpted line of his jaw to the graceful curve of his throat. Mulder tilted his head slightly to allow Alex access and that small gesture awakened a long-banked fire.

This felt right. He wouldn't think about its implications. He knew only that after Alex kissed him, he couldn't let him go. Mulder closed his eyes and burned under the onslaught, swaying to the primal rhythm throbbing through his body. He lifted his hands to cradle Alex's skull, eyebrows raising at the prickly texture of the younger man's hair.

Without knowing how it happened, Alex found himself nuzzling Mulder's throat, inhaling...tasting...relearning him with frantic need. Mulder's hands crept down past his waist to cup his ass. He ground their hips together, sending a current of heat blistering through Alex's balls. The movement knocked him slightly off-balance and he tilted helplessly to the right. Heard Mulder's soft chuckle as he allowed them both to topple to the scuffed hardwood in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow! Mulder, that *hurt*."

"Aw...what's a little pain in the name of lust?" Mulder murmured as he rolled on top of him, gathered him into the circle of his arms and began a patient search with his lips of every pulse point on Alex's face and neck.

"I'm not in the habit of trading pain for something so petty as lust, Mulder."

Mulder halted his examination to peer at Alex. "Then what do you trade it for?" he husked.

Alex's tongue flickered to moisten lips. He looked long into Mulder's hooded gaze before he whispered, "Would you believe me if I said love, Mulder?" Those eyes narrowed so swiftly Alex challenged, "Is it really so hard for you to believe these days, schnobel'?"

Schnobel'. A stupid endearment. It never failed to spread a tingly warmth through him. It never failed to annoy him. Mulder's dark head jerked once with denial, then bent to plunder the younger man's neck.

Unanswered went the question of love, lost in a maelstrom of sensation; Mulder's hips humping Alex's, crushing their erections together, grinding in a circular motion that made Alex's back arc in wanton abandon. Mulder dove to the other's mouth, tongue delving deep, coaxing Alex's to glide and suck in unison.

Alex reveled in the faint, coffee taste so evocative of Mulder, tangled his fingers into the plush pelt of Mulder's hair and his cock responded with a banging throb that was almost painful in its intensity. He groaned into Mulder's mouth, felt Mulder's smile.

A quick, playful nibbling of Alex's lips, then Mulder broke to shift to his elbows. He smiled down at Alex. "Aren't you *hot* in that leather?" he asked in a voice lit with mischief.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah..."

"Then get it off." Mulder moved to a sitting position, losing his overcoat and shirt quickly, clumsily, watching fascinated as Alex shrugged off the jacket and pulled his own shirt up over his head.

The prosthesis fell away from Alex's body with the garment. He tossed them both aside, dismayed at the ugly pile they created. He fixed his gaze on the pile; sat naked in jeans awaiting judgment.

He wouldn't meet Mulder's eyes.

Mulder's throat constricted. He saw not a disfigurement, but a beautiful man that he loved. *Christ*, he loved this man. Maybe he'd never really stopped. Even as he allowed himself the admission, the knot in his throat dissipated, taking with it that ancient pain of Alex's betrayal.

A feather brush of lush lips teased Alex's unappended shoulder, followed by the slimy trail of a tongue licking his ear, the length of his throat. Alex expelled harshly the breath he hadn't known he held and risked a glance in Mulder's direction.

He saw a half-dressed, charmingly disheveled Mulder on hands and knees. Mulder's chin perched cheerfully on Alex's shoulder, the undisguised love on the agent's face radiating infectious joy. For a man who insisted he trusted no one, he always trusted Alex with a naivete that was astonishing...Alex saw no trace of repugnance or revulsion in that open face. He summoned a shy smile.

Mulder stood so abruptly that Alex's smile faltered...then renewed like sunrise at the sight of Mulder's outstretched hand. He took it and let it lead him to their bittersweet paradise.

The Aliens and their Hybrids arrive. Mulder fights instinctively. He is overpowered, stripped. An example for the stunned, hushed crowd, he is tied to a tree and flogged. Tries not to scream and fails as the crackling neuron whip burns into flesh. The snap and hiss cracks again and again, sending bright orange sparks skittering across the pavement until Mulder finally slumps, unconscious.

They stumbled to the tiny, darkened bedroom and flicked on the lights. Alex's nervousness spoke in his hesitant step and darting glances. He released a shuddering breath, hoping it wasn't loud enough to reveal the conflicts of emotion that twisted within him.

Alex gently pressed Mulder down to the bed; watching him, waiting. Mulder blasted him with eyes burnished by long-suppressed desire. Alex placed his hand on Mulder's chest and pushed him onto his back. "Scoot up," he said and Mulder obliged, wriggling high onto the bed. Propping himself on his elbows, locks of dark hair spilling over his forehead, the beginnings of sweat beading his chest, Mulder looked like nothing of this world.

Mulder was too good for this world.

Alex undressed quickly, his face pensive. Mulder noted the deep furrow of his eyebrows and the line across his nose that appeared only in times of duress. Yet Alex tonight was the Alex he'd loved during that time long ago. His face was open, allowing emotions to flit across his features spontaneous and unfeigned. This was the Alex he loved and longed for. Mulder's gaze lazily traveled the length of the other man's body. It was the body he remembered, but slightly different. Alex was larger now, thickly muscled. Built for survival. The cock was the same. It hung ripe and heavy between lightly furred thighs and sudden red heat sheeted Mulder's vision.

Mulder's little hungry sounds began and Alex slid onto him, engulfing Mulder's body with his own. Settling his weight onto Mulder's chest, he grasped his hand, kissing it gently; entwining their fingers. He pulled Mulder's arm over his head, and Mulder whimpered, tossing his head side to side. Alex dipped to Mulder's mouth, softly possessing. He tried to infuse in this kiss the depth of his love. His tongue swirled, tasting slippery flesh. Feeding on it. Mulder begged beneath him with tiny, supplicating gestures; lifting his hips up from the bed, tightening his grip on Alex's hand, moaning into his mouth.

That sweet moan seared Alex, sent a jolt of electric fire through his body. He growled, welcoming the blinding desire that eclipsed the knowledge their time together was tragically short. He loosed his hold on Mulder's hand to fist a handful of hair at the back of his skull. His kiss deepened into bruising hunger and Mulder's movements beneath him became wilder...more urgent.

Alex reared to his knees, stealing a moment to appreciate the agent's ethereal beauty. He languished in the unspeakably lovely sight of Mulder waiting there for him. For *him*; Mulder writhed, moaned; gliding his hands up and down his torso, pinching his nipples. The outline of his erection pulsed even through his pants.

Mulder is dragged before the consulate and condemned as a traitor. He sits through the proceedings in dull silence; deadened by the constant violence to which the sneering overseers of his imprisonment subject him. Mulder's face swollen and bruised; his passion extinguished. Mulder broken, offering not a word as his sentence is passed.

Alex's fingers fumbled with Mulder's fly.

I'll do that." Mulder offered.

"I can do it, Mulder! I *want* to." Alex rasped, harsher than he'd intended, then offered an achingly sweet smile that warmed his forest eyes. "I've waited a long time for this, Mulder. Let me do it."

The raw quality of Alex's voice struck Mulder and he wondered what lay behind it. Alex was obviously embarrassed by his injury. Could that be the problem? The injury did not lessen Alex's beauty in Mulder's eyes. When he looked at the cruelly amputated stub, he felt profound sadness and regret, but not revulsion...never that. At long last, they were together again. The world was as it should be.

Mulder had all the time in the world to help Alex relearn the truth of his beauty.

Alex stripped Mulder with awkward reverence. Mulder lay gloriously naked before him; lean body moist, random muscles dancing under satin skin, reddened cock engorged.

Alex settled his weight onto Mulder's length, luxuriating in the slick warmth of flesh on flesh. His naked feet caressed Mulder's. Alex stroked him, touching him everywhere, memorizing him for eternity. Alex slid his arm behind Mulder's neck, balancing above him. He rocked his hips, stroking their rigid cocks together, slippery precum streaking their bellies. The friction became maddening; Mulder making those sweet sounds beneath him. Oh, those sounds! He'd mourned their loss. Mulder's hands became greedy, kneading Alex's sac, stroking his penis. He gripped their shafts together and they strained purpled through his fist. Harsh breathing echoed through the tiny bedroom. Alex's balls tightened, threatening to explode. Not yet. Alex gasped and broke the embrace. He pushed himself up and back onto his heels. "Be right back," he croaked, springing from the bed to vanish from the room. He returned moments later, wielding a container of lube.

He reclaimed his place between Mulder's legs, sitting back on his heels. Ripping open the flip top of the container, he offered it to Mulder.

Playfully narrowed eyes. "What were you expecting when you came here?"

"Nothing," he answered seriously. "Everything."

Mulder snatched the container to squeeze a portion of its slick contents into Alex's hand. Alex couldn't suppress his smile at the sight of Mulder easing back and spreading his legs as wide as a seasoned whore.

"Fuck me hard, Alex." It came out strangled and rusty.

Alex unerringly found Mulder's sphincter. He eased in a finger and nodded. "I'll take care of you, Mulder. I promise."

Mulder's breaths degenerated to shaken groans as Alex finger-fucked him. He moaned and lifted his hips to meet each thrust. A second finger slid into him. Alex used slow, easy strokes that frustrated. Mulder's hips bucked violently when his prostate was unexpectedly raked, and he uttered a strangled sound.

"Lift your hips for me, babe," Alex murmured.

Mulder's hips arced off the bed.

Alex scooted between the long, straining thighs. Guiding his aching shaft to Mulder's small opening, he swooned at the indescribable sensation of sinking deep into that hot, slick flesh, grinding in to the hilt. He missed this, God, it felt like nothing else in this world, it felt like coming home.

Mulder wrapped his legs around the other's hips. Alex arched over him, his good hand near Mulder's head, establishing long, rolling thrusts, slow and deep. Mulder reached for his cock, stroking in time to Alex's rhythm. Mulder's cries punctuated each scrape of Alex's cock across his prostate. Alex instinctively quickened his pace, each thrust sending spikes of sensation spiraling through his body, each plunge wracking his groin with almost painful tension, each building on the last and then he was pummeling Mulder mindlessly, sweat droplets flying, heaving toward his release. He looked at his lover, enraptured by his beauty in times like these; damp, glistening, eyes closed as he lost himself in his own pleasure.

Mulder writhes not in pleasure, but agony; beaten, bloody. Mulder screams mindlessly, straining against restraints as their steely instruments of compliance rend body and mind alike. Mulder, slack and vacuous after their procedures erase his identity like so much chalk.

Alex froze, unnerved by the harrowing image. Mulder issued a small complaint. Alex dropped suddenly onto Mulder to hold him close. He buried his face and husked into the crook of Mulder's neck, "I love you, schnobel'. You believe that, don't you?"

Alex's sweat-slicked body trembled in Mulder's arms and he held him as if he'd vanish in a puff of smoke. A pang of anxiety swept the agent and he said honestly, "I believe you, Alex. I...I love you, too." He took a deep breath, then asked the question that burned, "You aren't leaving me tonight, are you?"

"No," he promised into Mulder's neck. "We'll be together for the remainder of our lives."

"Then fuck me, Alex. You're torturing me, here."

Alex lowered thick lashes and produced a slow, sad smile, "I'm going to make love to you, schnobel'."

Alex lifted himself, eyes overly bright. He began those rolling thrusts that drove Mulder wild and Mulder moaned and sang his beautiful song beneath him. He would no longer think of what might become of Mulder when the enemy arrived. Instead, he let lust consume his body and spirit. Let it incinerate all thought. He squeezed shut his eyes, grunting as his thrusts grew increasingly brutal. Mulder's sex sounds shifted into discordance and Alex wondered dimly as he approached orgasm whether he was hurting the other man. He opened his eyes. Mulder's eyes were already locked on his. His sounds grew harsh, guttural--semen splattered white and hot across the bellies of both he and Alex. Mulder's internal muscles clenched around Alex's cock, squeezing relentlessly, milking Alex until he, too, came screaming as his own ecstasy overtook him.

He collapsed onto Mulder, right arm shuddering with the effort of their lovemaking. Mulder wrapped his arms around him, rolling them both to their sides, murmuring nothings and snuggling into the crook of Alex's shoulder. He emanated contentment. Alex allowed himself to relax into the embrace.

Within moments, Mulder was snoring lightly. Alex pulled him close to spoon behind him, burying his nose into the other man's hair.

So little time together, he'd hold it close as a talisman against the evil ahead that he couldn't prevent. In the end, he would do what he always did.

He would do what had to be done.

*****

Finally came the clatter of Mulder's shoes approaching the door. Alex shoved the Glock into the back of his jeans and waited. The door opened and a drenched Mulder careened into the apartment, abandoning his usual, cautious entrance. He slammed and locked the door behind him, then sank back against it, breathing heavily.

"Mulder..." Alex said.

Mulder stiffened and reached for his gun before recognizing his lover's voice. He relaxed visibly, squinted through the dark at Alex. "What's going on out there, Alex?" he croaked, walking the steps that separated them and gently cupping Alex's face with his hands. His penetrating gaze captured the other's and he stammered, "What...?"

Devastation etched Alex's face. He lost himself in the image of his lover, for these last minutes they shared together.

Mulder's eyes glittered as he snarled, "It's over, isn't it? They won, they *fucking* won, didn't they?"

Alex leaned into him, brushed his lips against the Mulder's. Damp hands tightened around Alex's face as he opened his mouth to receive the kiss. Mulder sobbed once, harshly, then silently returned the caress with deep, earnest love. He drew back and stated in a voice thick with conviction, "We have to fight them."

Alex nodded with gentle melancholy. And with the speed of a trained assassin, he pressed the Glock into the soft flesh under Mulder's jaw and pulled the trigger.

Mulder crumpled to the floor, dead before his brain could possibly register pain. Surely, he hadn't felt any physical pain from his death. Surely death was better than the quasi-life that was humanity's future. Surely his foolhardy lover would have been helpless to bring upon himself unspeakable horror...

Alex fell to his knees, doubled in impossible pain. Sobs unvoiced tore at his throat as he knelt over the corpse of the only person who had ever mattered to him. He rocked back and forth, clutching his stomach, open mouth keening silently, spilling a lifetime of tears onto Mulder's upturned face. The rocking ended sometime later. Grazing lightly Mulder's cheek with the backs of his fingers, he whispered, "Dahsveedahniya, schnobel'." And lifted the Glock to meet his own end.

*****

Kanyets!

Thanks to Kal for such sage, slashy advice as, "Use the words red, throbbing and slick with pre-ejaculate a lot." ;) To Rebecca for her intelligent comments despite her general aversion to m/m; and to phyre for lending her *sweet* expertise. All mistakes and oddities are mine.


End file.
